The effect of fasting (2 days for men and 5 days for women) on pulsatile LH and cortisol secretion will be studied using a combination of intensive venous sampling(before and after a fast), discrete peak detection algorithms, and deconvolution technology. In young versus older men (8 each studied), fasting increases cortisol release, but only lowers LH in young.